Don't forget me
by dayxorxnight
Summary: When Emmett was human, he had two little girls. But after he was changed, he was afraid he would hurt them, so he never went back to them. Now, a set of oddly familar twins show up in Forks and it turns out they're his daughters. When the girls get imprinted on and their past starts to become clear, the Cullens and the Wolfpack might been in for a little more than they bargined for
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N-This is only the first chapter, so it's a little short, but the other chapter will be longer. And all the outfits can be found on my Polyvore page. The link is in my Bio. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Indy's POV

Holly and I stood outside a huge mansion in the middle of the forest in Forks, Washington, at about 3 in the morning. It was still really dark out, but we could see lights coming from inside the house.

"I just want it to go on record, that if this ends badly, I was completely against it from the start. I've always been against it." I said as we climbed the front steps.

"Oh hush, can't you just be a little happy?"She said, gripping my hand tighter. Her voice was racked with nerves, I could tell. She wasn't sure this was going to go down well either. But at least she could she the silver lining in this ridiculous plan. Freakin' little miss sunshine.

I wasn't completely sure how she talked me into this plan of hers. Anytime that she's eveer brought it up, I've been against it. But I've never been able to stop her when there's something she really wants. Holly is just one of those people. There's really no other way to describe her.

I stuffed my free hand into the pocket of my ripped and paint splattered skinny jeans and sighed. Besides the jeans, I had on a grey 'Back to the Future' t-shirt, black high-top converse, and a grey cat eared beanie. Holly had on a pair of light mint blue skinny jeans, a half sleeved grey shirt that said 'Fun' in light mint blue 'of a' in purple and 'kind' in red, a pair of red boots, and a purple beanie. We looked like ordinary girls, but Indiana Noemi Pride and Holland Raina Pride were anything but ordinary. These people weren't gonna know what hit them.

"Here we go." Holly let out a shaky breath. I squeezed her hand.

"Just knock already." I said. She smiled at me, knowing that sarcasm was my way of showing her that I cared.

She slowly raised one hand and hesitantly knock on the door with her pale knuckles. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a very pretty in her early thirties. She had a heart-shaped face and beautiful carmel colored hair.

"May I help you girls?" Her voice was like a tinkling melody.

"Um, Yes. We're looking for a Emmett McCarty Cullen. Is he here please?"

"Yes, come inside and I'll go get him." She moved out of th doorway and showed us into a spacious foyer. "I will just be a minute." She went off somewhere and we were left alone.

Holly was practically vibrating with nervousness next to me.

_'Holls, calm down.' _I said to her mentally through our twin telepathy.

_'I can't! I'm so excited!' _She replied.

I hated that she was so excited, I really didn't want her to be crush if things didn't turn out quite the way she wanted them. I gripped her hand a little tighter and gave her a soft, slightly sad smile. She knew what I was think, she knew I was worried for her. A second later we heard loud footsteps, like someone running down stairs, and then **HE **was there. Standing just as I vaguely remembered him. The same teddy bear look. The huge muscles and tall frame. The thick, brown curls and the stunning blue eyes. Mine and Holly's eyes.

Just the sight of him brought back memories, both good and bad. But, despite the good memories, I wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like he had hurt me. I wanted to give hima taste of his own medicine, then he could see how he liked it. My rage started to build at just the sight of him. My blood started to boil, but I kept my temper in keep for Holly's sake. She had such high hopes for this little plan of her, and I wasn't about to allow myself to do something stupid and ruin her plan. I couldn't stand to see my sister upset.

"Hello. I'm Emmett. Can I help you?"

It took Holly a second to get a hold of herself.

"Y-yes. We..we just wanted to meet you so badly. Well, not really meet you. See you again. It's been such a long time and we've missed you so much! Well, I have. Indy's a bit sore about the whole thing where you never came back for us. She say's that you stopped loving us because you never came back for us, but I've told her that's not true, that you never stopped loving us and that you must of had a perfectly good reason for not coming back to us. But she won't believe me. She's been touchy ever since the incident with Ja-"

She was cut off when I jabbed her hard in the ribs with my elbow.

"You're rambling." I growled. _'__And you were about to spill my secrets.' _I thought.

Emmett was looking at us like we were crazy.

"Um...Do I know you two?" He said.

Holly reached into her bottomless backpack. (We had our backpacks charmed a few years ago, by a friend. It was a great help. I have one too.) It was a simple purple canvas backpack. She pulled out a photograph. It showed a beautiful young women. She only looked about nineteen years old. She had straight, long golden honey blonde hair. She was laughing and her chocolate eyes shined. She had a small child that only looked about one, with the same honey locks as her own, held in her arms. The girl's eyes were a bright, shiney blue. Emmett was standing beside her, smiling and laughing along with her, holding an identical child in his arms. They looked so happy together and a part of me wished it could be that way again. But the feeling was gone as suddenly as it had come, and I rememebered what Emmett had done to us. But I knew that picture well nonetheless. She handed it to him, her hand shaking just a bit.

Emmett paled as he looked at the picture, his eyes going wide with shock. "Where did you get this?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"It was our mothers."

"Who are you two?" He asked, his voice still quiet but now slightly cold. So, we had dredged up some memories, had we?

"What?" I spat. "Don't you remember us, **Dad**?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N-This chapter has a lot of information in it, but it's really important to the rest of the story. It explains A Lot. And, as always, all the outfits can be found on my Polyvore page. The link is in my Bio. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Previusly-**

**"Who are you two?" He asked, his voice still quiet but now slightly cold. So, we had dredged up some memories, had we?**

**"What?" I spat. "Don't you remember us, _Dad_?"**

Chapter 2

Emmett just stood there shocked for a moment before his senses came back to him.

"No, I'm not your dad. You can't be...they would be dead by now. No. No! I don't know who you are but you need to leave. Now."

I heard Holly draw in a sharp breath beside me, her hand gripping mine tighter. She was about to cry, I just knew it. In her head she was repeating the words _'No. No. No.' _over and over again, as if she said them enough times it would make what was happening change. That was it. He had hurt my sister and I for the last time. I was just about to go give him what for what a soft voice said, "They're telling the truth, Emmett. It's in their memories."

I turned my head to see a man who looked no older than Holly or myself, sixteen. He had the deathly pale skin that was customary of a vampire, the golden amber eyes of a veggie vamp, and the strange hair color I had ever seen. His hair was a bronze color and very messy but styled, making him look like he had just gotten out of bed and ran a hand through it. He dressed plainly, but in all designers as far as I could tell. Dark jeans, a blue t-shirt, and converse make up his outfit.

Emmett turned to look at the new boy then turned back to us. "But...how..."

"Perhaps they should come into the living room and explain." Said another new voice. It belonged to a man in his early thirties with light blonde hair and a kind, smiling face. He turned and walked away, followed by the boy with the bronze hair and, after a few seconds, Emmett.

I turned to Holly and used my free hand to wipe away the lone tear that trailed down her cheek.

"You ok?"

She gave me a little smile and nodded. I kissed her forehead. "Then come on."

We walked in the same direction that the rest had gone and we came into what was the living room. It was pretty big and housed a fire-place, a fairly large flat screen TV, and multiple couches and chairs. Emmett and the two men from before we their, along with the women who opened the door(who was sitting next to the blonde man) and four others.

A stunningly beautiful women with long blonde hair sat in Emmett's lap, his arms around her waist. A pretty girl with dark red-brown pixie cut hair cuddled into the side of a man with shoulder length, wavy blonde hair. And sitting beside the boy with the bronze hair, was a human with long brown hair.

"Why don't you sit and we'll introduce ourselves, then you can do the same and tell us why you claim you are Emmett's daughters and how you came to be here."

We sat.

"Good, My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the leader of this Coven. This is my wife Esme." He gestured to the women who had opened the door.

"I'm Alice and this is my Jasper. It's so good to finally meet you! Though you _are _a little bit early."

Um...okay...

"I'm Rosalie." Said the women in Emmett's lap, icily.

"I'm Bella." Said the Human. "And this is Edward."

"My name is Holland, but people usually just call my Holly. And this is my twin, Indy." Stated Holls.

"Holland Raina and Indiana Noemi." Whispered Emmett.

"You remember." I said sarcastically.

I saw Emmett flinch.

"Be nice, you promised." Holly whispered harshly.

I just huffed and folded my arms across my chest.

"Okay...so...We were born in Tennessee, to Sunny McCarty nee Halen and Emmett McCarty. We had a really good life. Our Mama was a schoolteacher and our Papa was a logger. We lived in a little house near the forest, in a great big meadow. Mama use to love to plant flowers. Roses, lilies, daffodils, peonies, and lots of others. It always smelt like flowers at our house. It was an amazing life, really. Simple but there was nothing better. But when Indy and I were about five, Papa didn't come home from work. We were all so worried, and Mama gathered up some of the men from the town to go out and search for him. But when they came back and Mama started to cry and we didn't understand what was going on. But then she told us that our Papa wasn't coming back, that he had gone to live with the angels. And Indy asked her why he didn't want to live with us, she asked Mama if he didn't love us anymore, if it was something she had done. Mama told her that he still loved us and it wasn't our fault and that he wanted to stay with us very much, but he couldn't."

I knew that tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't care. Holly gave my hand a small squeeze. She knew that even hearing her talking about this was hard for me. As much as I hated Emmett for leaving us, I wanted him back just as much. I wanted to go back to that meadow house with all the pretty, sweet flowers and live like we had. I wanted to be happy again. It had been so long since I been happy, that I couldn't even remember what it felt like.

"About a month after that," Holly continued. "Mama got really sick, so sick that she could barely get out of bed. We didn't have much money, so we couldn't afford a doctor, but the one in town was a friend of our Papa's, so he came by sometimes to check on Mama, but in the end there was nothing he could do. She lived for a year before she passed away. No one could figure out the official cause, but we all knew that she had died of a broken heart."

Here I heard Emmett choke back a sob. "I didn't know that she died. I went back once and saw that she was sick, but I didn't know..." Another slight sob.

"After that, we had no one. Well, no one that wanted us. Our Mama's parents had died when she was younger and she had grown up with a great-aunt who had passed away when she was seventeen. And our Papa's parents didn't want to have anything to do with us. They thought that our Papa and Mama had married to young, at sixteen, and they had cut him off. So we lived with neighbor a farm over for about three months. They had about seven kids, so their was really no room for us. But after those three months of being really lonely, when we had just turned six, we were sent to live with our great-uncle on our Mama's side. We had never met him and neither had our Mama, but he wanted to take us in. Apparently he was very wealthy and lived all alone in a big house in New York, so he could take care of two little orphan girls. We were sent on the train and for the first couple of years after we arrived, things went fine. We had our own room and good food and he had even gotten us new clothes. But then things started to change. But after we turned ten he started to get angry very easily, but we didn't really see him very often so that was okay. But then, one day he said he wanted to see Indy and he sent me back into our bedroom. I didn't really think anything of this, because he had been asking to see Indy since we had turned eight. I had asked her before why he had wanted to see her, but she had always said it was nothing."

I abruptly stood up and let go of Holly's hand. We walked out of the house with out a word, my eyes down cast to the floor the entire time. My bangs fell in front of my eyes, so no one could see the tears falling from my eyes. I sat down on the front step with my head in my hands. With my vampire hearing I still hear everything Holly was saying.

"It had been right after dinner when he said he wanted to see Indy. I waited in our room for her, but after a while I fell asleep. It was about two in the morning when I woke up. At first I thought it was the thunder outside and the flashes of lightning through the big windows that had woken me up, but then I noticed the thing crawling into bed next to me. It was Indy. But she didn't look like she had when she had left to see uncle. She had a busted lip and there was tear tracks and still more fresh tears running down her cheeks. Her pretty white dress was ripped and there was blood on it. She wrapped her arms around me and started to sob. I could tell she was hurt, but I didn't know the extent of the damage. So I took her into the bathroom to wash her up a bit. When I got her undressed and into the warm water, I saw that there were hand shaped bruises on her upper arms, her hips, and her thighs. There was blood and something else smeared and running down her thighs. She started sobbing and telling me we needed to leave, that we needed to get out of there and go back to the house in the meadow. She was hysterical and I had never seen her like that. It scared me so much. She was always the calm one, the protector. And to see her come undone like that...After about an hour, I got her to calm down and tell me what had happened. Apparently it had been going ever since uncle had first wanted to see her, but never to this magnitude. As it turns out, she had been protecting. Uncle had told her if she didn't say anything, that we could stay there. We would always have plenty of food, and a warm bed, and whatever else we wanted, and he said he would leave me alone. He said he wouldn't touch me as long as she did what he wanted. So she did, just to make sure that I was okay and so that he didn't hurt me. But We had to get out of there. We packed our bags and left.

"We didn't have any money, so we had to go on our own. It took us a whole year to get back to the house in the meadow. But when we did, it was just as we remembered it. It was spring and Mama's flowers were in full bloom. No one had touched the house, because Mama and Papa had own the meadow and part of the forest where Papa had built the house. We were only eleven, but we managed fine. We didn't go into the town, because the people would send us back to that monster. We lived off the plants in the forest and we set traps for animals and the fish in the nearby stream, just like Papa had taught us. We were home and life slowly got better. Indy was...cut off at first. She got angry easily and snapped at me a lot. But she didn't mean it. But slowly, very slowly, she got better. She started to smile a little and laugh just a bit, but it was a start. We lived by ourselves with no help from anyone. That's just how it was. We had each other and didn't need anyone. All I needed was Indy and all Indy needed was me. We were fine by ourselves. After Mama died, we prefered it that way. Just each other.

"Life went on, but one day in early may...things changed. We had been living by ourselves for five years, we were sixteen now. Indy was out getting some raspberries from the patch in the woods and I was making some soup for lunch when I heard her scream. I ran out of the house to find her pinned against a tree by a man with red eyes and deathly pale skin. He had blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytale and was shirtless. I can still remember his voice. It was like ice. 'Another one?' He said. 'Well that's all the better for me because it's lunchtime.' Then he turned back to Indy and bit her neck. She started screaming and writhing. Then a terrible pain hit me. It was like I was being burned from the inside out. I started screaming and I think it freaked the guy out a bit, because he drop Indy and left. We both went through this awful pain for what seemed like forever until it finally cleared and when it did we found out that we were stronger, we could hear and see better. We were faster and had flawless beauty. And we needed blood. We hunted animals from the forest to satisfy our need for blood. We were vampires, but something didn't quite add up. We still had to eat some human food and we needed at least fours hours of sleep for every forty-eight hours. We came to the conclusion that we were half-vampires. Even though I hadn't been bitten, I had token half of the venon that had been injected into Indy when that guy had bitten her because were have a soul bond since we're twins.

"We spent the first twenty years after we had been changed living at the house in the meadow and occasionally going into town to test our control. Being around humans didn't really bother us much, since we weren't full vampires. After about twenty years I convinced Indy to go explore the world. We went everywhere. All over the world. We didn't find many Covens that didn't drink human blood, but we did hear of one coven, the Cullens. They were, as we had dubbed ourselves, Veggie Vamps. We were showed a picture of this mysterious Coven and there was our Papa. We were told his name was Emmett. That was when we were _sure _that he was our Papa. I wanted to go out that very minute and look for him, but Indy didn't want to have anything to do with him. That convinced her that he didn't love us, didn't want us. She said that he would have come back to us. But after quite a few years of convincing, she agreed to look for him. She said that as long as it would make me happy, she would go. So we've being looking for your Coven for a good many years and now we've found it. And that's our story." Finished Holly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**I'm really sorry for the wait. Really sorry. There's no excuse really. And, yeah, I know it's kinda short. I'll try to have more out as soon as I can. I have more time to write know that I'm on break. And thanks for the reviews guys. It makes me really happy to know that people actually want to read what I write.**

**And as always, the outfits can be found on my Polyvore page. The link is on my bio.**

**Enjoy! **

**3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

**Previously**

**"So we've being looking for your Coven for a good many years and now we've found it. And that's our story." Finished Holly.**

The silence as Holly finished telling our story was deafening. The only sign of any emotion shown was the bitter, salty smell of tears coming from the human. I knew that they were probably pitting me and the life I had had. I didn't need that. I didn't want their pity. I stood up and harshly wiped the silent tears coming from my eyes. I just needed to get away and calm down. I needed to get control of myself before I did something stupid that I would regret.

_'Going hunting.' _I sent to Holly through our mind link. She didn't reply, but I knew she heard me. Without a backward glance, I took off into the woods.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"That's...quite a story." Said Carlisle after a few seconds. " I...I guess we have quite a few things that we need to discuss. Could you ask your sister to come back, please?"

"She's gone hunting right now and it'll probably take a while. Indy's a messy eater, but, if you'd like, we can just talk about things now. Indy won't mind; she'd actually prefer it that way." said Holly.

"If you're sure then we need to discuss your living arrangements."

"Living arrangements?"

"I'd like to offer you a place here, in our family. This would give you the opportunity to get to know your father."

"Really? You...you'd let us stay with you?" Holly sounded hopeful.

"Of course."

"Thank you!" Suddenly Carlisle had his arms full of a small, blonde half-vampire. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Holly released his neck and stood up. "How about we let Esme show you to your room and she can also show you Indy's."

Esme stood up, but Holly hesitated.

"Umm...I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I really am, but could Indy and I share a room?" She shuffled her feet nervously.

"It's fine, dear." Said Esme reassuringly.

"Thank you."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

I dropped the corpse of the mountain lion I had just caught, killed, and drained of blood. I felt better now. My head felt clearer and I felt more in control. I loved the soothing feeling of blood rushing down my throat. The power that I felt. I swiped my hand over my mouth and it came back covered in blood. I sighed and looked down at my clothing, which was covered in blood. I ran a little bit until I found small river. I pulled off my shirt, pants, and shoes. I let them on the ground and stepped into the creek in nothing but my bra and underwear. I scooped up some water and started to wash the blood off my arms, legs, and face. I really am a messy eater. It's starting to get to the point where it's just a little bit ridiculous.

I heard a twig snap and jerked my head in that direction. There was a **_huge _**wolf standing still just looking at me. And when I say huge, I mean this thing was as big as a horse. It was a dark, chocolate brown color and it had the most amazing dark brown eyes. I just wanted to get lost in those eyes.

I wasn't really sure what to do...so I just stood there and stared at it. And it stared back. Until the wolf wasn't there anymore. In its place was a beautiful young women with deeply tanned skin, short(but not as short as mine)black hair, and the same sad, dark eyes that the wolf had. But the thing was, she was completely naked. She gasped, still looking at me. But now it was different, the look she was giving had nothing but love and affection. For me.

It was strange to have that kind of look focused on me. It was something completely new to me. And I wasn't sure had to feel about it.

She started to walked toward me and it was as if I was hypnotized. I was frozen to the spot, just staring into those eyes. Then she was right in front of me. her lips were barley and inch from mine.

"So beautiful." she breathed. Then she kissed me.

At first it was slow and sweet. But I was still frozen until something jolted through me and I started to kiss back. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I did...and it felt wonderful. I know it sounds cheesy, but I felt sparks rush through my body. I felt her smirk into the kissed when I let out a soft moan as she tugged on my bottom lip. She deepened the kiss and it became more passionate, more rough. She slid her hand from where it had been on the back of my neck down over my bare side to rest on my hip. She squeezed it firmly then went down even farther to cup my ass. She gave it a small squeeze like she had done with my hip and slowly slipped her hand under the edge of my polka-dotted panties.

I didn't know why I was letting a women I had never met before do these things to me in the woods. That's when it hit me. I was letting a women I had never even seen before, a women who had just transformed from a giant wolf let's not forget, _grope _me in the middle of _the woods_! What was I doing!?

I broke the kiss and pushed her away, turning and running as fast as I could away from her. Not even bothering to pick up my clothes as I ran.


End file.
